kingdomheartscanonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dymé
Dymé is a character debuting in Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War, residing in the Radiant Garden. Living on the streets at age nine with his friend Ienzo, his dream is to make it big in the music industry, his miniature sitar never leaving his side. Spending almost fourteen years trapped in the Realm of Darkness, Dymé would come of age and lose his heart, his Nobody Demyx created. Journal Entry A small boy living in the Radiant Garden. Abandoned by his parents at a young age, he soon found and become friends with a fellow orphan, three-year-old Ienzo. The two have lived a hard life together ever since. Dymé only can find comfort in the small sitar he carries. Story As Dawn continued to venture through the Graceful Borough, she came across Scrooge McDuck, who had ventured along with Merlin to the world to improve his ice cream business. The duck finding himself surrounded by Forsaken, his gratitude upon his rescue led him to offer Dawn a free sample. Just as she reached for it, a small figure rushed by, swiping it, Dawn giving chase and assuming the worst, her Keyblade at the ready. When she hit a dead end at the end of an alley, Dawn was forced to head back to the center of town. Finding a small boy with a sitar in his hand sitting by the fountain and playing for Munny, she sat to listen to him play. Dawn learned the boy's name was Dymé, shocked to see him run off in such a hurry when she tried to learn more about him. She thought this would be the last she'd see of the boy, until he called out that they'd see each other again. Distressed that she never found the culprit, she returned to a saddened Scrooge and gave him what little Munny she had to make up for her failure. Again, the Munny was stolen by a small figure as she reached out for Scrooge. Determined she'd find the thief this time, Dawn came to the same alley, where she found a small boy with silver hair hiding in a far corner, clutching the Munny tightly. Dymé then appeared, angered that someone was messing with his friend, soon apologizing when he saw the strange figure before Ienzo was Dawn. She lectured the two boys on the wrongs of their actions, losing patience with them until she learned the secrets of their pasts. After learning that both Dymé and Ienzo were orphans, she returned to Scrooge and asked if there was any place a young child could go in order to be safe. He pointed her in the direction of the castle, which was still partly under construction, Dawn thanking him for his kindness and leading Ienzo and Dymé towards the massive structure, protecting them the entire way. Dawn got past both Dilan and Aeleus, the castle guards, and later requested to see Ansem the Wise. Her request was denied, however, Dawn instead seeing a man called Even, who reluctantly took in the two boys, promising he'd raise them well and that they'd have a shining future as Ansem's apprentices. Happy that Ienzo and Dymé now had a safe home, Dawn returned to town. As time passed, Dymé became very bored with his life as a scientist, versus the life he sought as a musician. Not allowed to leave the castle due to all the Forsaken that wreaked havoc outisde, he snuck out late at night, not knowing that his greed and lust had caused a Corridor of Darkness to appear before him. Dymé then ventured inside, Ienzo the only one to witness the portal close around him, his best friend vanishing before his eyes, thus leading Ienzo to a life of depression and silence. When Ienzo brought the problem before Even, the apprentice showed almost no grief, stating matter such as this was insignificant compared with the prosperity of science. Dymé would spend almost 15 years in the Realm of Darkness, soon accompanied by Ruldo, Relena, and Lumaria. His firghtened heart, as well as continued greed for a life of fame would then lead to the birth of Demyx, the Nobody accepted into the rakns of Organization XIII soon after. Personality Dymé is very timid and shy, at the same time very protective of his younger friend Ienzo. He loves music, and is willing to do whatever it takes in order to survive. Unlike his Nobody Demyx, however, he does have moments of great bravery. Appearance Dymé has large, blue eyes, his short hair worn in a mullet. He wears a Hawaiian shirt decorated with waves and bubbles, carrying a small sitar at his side. Trivia *Dymé's name is pronounced as "Dee-may." While the "E" in his name as an accent mark, the "E" in his Nobody Demyx's name does not. *Dymé is age nine, ironcially Demyx's rank in Organization XIII. Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War characters Category:Radiant Garden